Stephen N. Shulman
| birth_place = New Haven, Connecticut | death_date = | death_place = Georgetown University Hospital, Washington, D.C. | nationality = | other_names = | known_for = representing Egil Krogh | occupation = lawyer }} Stephen Neal Shulman (1933–2011) was a United States lawyer most notable for representing Egil Krogh during the Watergate scandal. He was also General Counsel of the Air Force in 1965 and Chairman of the Equal Employment Opportunity Commission from 1966 to 1967. Biography Stephen Neal Shulman was born April 6, 1933, in New Haven, Connecticut. His father was Harry Shulman, a Jewish immigrant from the Russian Empire who was a professor at Yale Law School (he would serve as the law school's dean 1954–55). Stephen Shulman was educated at Harvard College, receiving a B.A. in 1954. After college, he worked for Bendix Aviation in labor relations. He then attended Yale Law School, where he was editor-in-chief of the Yale Law Journal. He received his LL.B. in 1958. After law school, Shulman spent 1958–59 as the law clerk of John Marshall Harlan II, an Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States. After completing his clerkship, he became an associate attorney at Covington & Burling in Washington, D.C. In May 1960, he became Assistant United States Attorney for the District of Columbia. In February 1961, Shulman became the executive assistant of United States Secretary of Labor Arthur Goldberg. During this time, he served for a time as Vice Chairman of the President's Committee on Equal Employment Opportunity. The next year, he became Deputy Assistant Secretary of Defense for Civilian Personnel and Industrial Relations. In 1964, civil rights was added to his responsibilities. In 1965, President of the United States Lyndon Johnson named Shulman General Counsel of the Air Force. In 1966, President Johnson named Shulman the second Chairman of the Equal Employment Opportunity Commission, an office he held from September 14, 1966 until July 1, 1967. Upon leaving government service in 1967, Shulman founded his own law firm, Kane, Shulman and Schlei. On January 1, 1971, this firm was merged into the firm of Cadwalader, Wickersham & Taft. During the Watergate scandal, Shulman represented Egil Krogh, head of the White House Plumbers. Krogh later told Bob Woodward that Shulman was "instrumental in helping me determine that what I had done was not only illegal but morally wrong." Shulman convinced the United States Department of Justice to enter into a plea bargain with Krogh in 1973. After the Krogh case, Shulman's career focused on tax and employment litigation. Shulman also became managing partner of Cadwalader's Washington, D.C. office, holding this position until he retired in the late 1990s. Shulman died of cancer at Georgetown University Hospital on January 22, 2011. He was 77 years old, and survived by his wife, Sandra Still Shulman; three sons, Harry Shulman, Dean Shulman, and John Shulman; and five grandchildren. References Category:General Counsels of the United States Air Force Category:Law clerks of the Supreme Court of the United States Category:1933 births Category:2011 deaths Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Yale Law School alumni Category:Chairs of the Equal Employment Opportunity Commission Category:People of the Watergate scandal